True Hero
by eiramy
Summary: one shot the fall of Harry and Voldemort


Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: This is a little thing that i wrote for a writing compitition at a board and i though, why not post it up as a fanfic....so there's only this and i don't plan to make chapters for this.

* * *

One bright early morning Remus Lupin was walking around Number 12 when he saw the oddest sight. There sitting at the end of the long, dark hallway was a man wearing half-moon glasses with flowing sliver hair, beard, and mustache but he was missing the usual twinkle behind the glasses. He seemed to be regretting something. Remus walked up to Dumbledore and he stood up. And Remus began,

"What happened, Professor?"

Dumbledore did not meet Remus in the eye. Instead, he stared down on the dusty floor and there was a very long and uncomfortable silence. All Remus could hear were the bird's chirps from outside. Finally, Dumbledore sighed and explained to Remus,

"I'm terribly sorry Remus. Harry is...Harry has..."

Remus suddenly felt his blood drain from his face and threw his hands on Dumblebore's shoulder and shook him violently. And Remus broke out and raised his voice.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HARRY?!"

Dumbledore refused to look into Remus's worrying eyes and said,

"Harry has left this world from battling with Voldemort."

Remus's eyes became wide, his mouth hung open and his face was completely white. He released his grip on Dumbledore and let his arms hang from his body. His knee automatically bent causing him to sit down on his legs. After a very long silence, Remus broke out into tears. And asked Dumbledore tearfully,

"H-how did this h-happen?"

Dumbledore gently patted Remus on the back and handed his handkerchief. He sat besides him and started,

"I'm sorry Remus, I could have stopped him."

"W-what happend?"

"Well...it all started during his Hogsmead weekend. As you already know, he and Ginny were together for some time. Well, during that particular week, they decided to go with their friends of the same gender. So Ginny went with Hermione, and Harry went with Ron. They went their separate ways and had a normal Hogsmead weekend. But, according to Hermione, she was with Ginny for the whole time, but when she turned her back, Ginny was gone with out a trace. So she went to find Harry to see if she sneaked off to him but when she did find him, Harry said that he didn't see her. Obviously, they became worried and when they tried to come to me, Harry disappeared as well. But Hermione came to me and told me what happened. But the lack of recent events made me put my guard down on Harry and assumed that they were somewhere alone together. But when neither of the two ever came back when they were supposed to, I became worried so I called all of the order to search for them. But, yesterday was a full moon so you were in no condition to roam. Then almost immediately, Tonks found them. They seemed to be at the graveyard which Harry visited in his fourth year. According to Ginny, she was abducted by Bellatrix Lestrange and she was brought to the graveyard by a portkey which was a teacup. Then, she was led to Voldemort and his group of death eaters. She was then, tied down to a tombstone. Then, she noticed that Voldemort was using telepathy and then, Harry appeared by his shoe made into a portkey. Then, Voldemort challenged him to a wizards duel. They sent curses and jinxes at each other and then, Harry flicked his wand at Ginny and the rope was untied. She was immediately told to run away. She listened to him and ran but she hid behind a tombstone and then, she heard Harry and Voldemort scream at the same time, _AVADA KADVRA_ and she saw a flash of green light. And then, she saw two lifeless bodies lying on the ground. Then, the death eaters carried Voldemort's body and apperated somewhere. Ginny made a portkey out of her shoe to Hogwarts and brought Harry's body with her."

Remus stared at the floor and took a moment to absorb all this.

"I'm sorry Remus. But he was a true hero and you must understand that." Said Dumbledore.


End file.
